fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Digimon/Negima X-over Chapter 1: Digital Core and a New Assistant
"Sean, I have a new assignment for you." said Comnander Dwayne Johnson. "I'm having you sent across the Multiverse as a favor to a friend of my father's who lives there. Although you can't bring Renamon with you." "Why not!" demanded Sean. "Even with the digivices function, she would probably draw suspision. But I'm having the Digimon Soverigns send something via the Digital Gate." On cue, the gate recieved the gift and revield to be some sort of sphere. "That is the Digimon Core. Once absorbed, the user can call on any trait or weapon of a Digimon at will as well as use their attacks. When you don't need it anymore simply say, 'dismiss'." explained the Commander. Sean went up and grabbed the Core and felt it melting into his being. When it completly dissapeared, he went to the Universal Gate and was transported away from his friends, partner, and family for his new assignment. When the Gate opened up, Sean recognized the place right away. It was the Deans office at Mahora Academy from one of his favorite anime, Negima. "You gotta be kidding me Commander." he mumbled to himself. He noticed the Dean himself, sitting behind his desk. "Oh, hello Dean Konoe. My name is Sean Babin, Commander Johnson sent me here." he said while bowing respectfully. "Ah, so you're the agent Dwayne sent. You seem like a nice young lad, now onto you're assignment." They spent the next 5 minutes there discussing his job. "Ok, so I have to be Negi's assistant in class 2-A and protect them and you're granddaughter Konoka. I understand that, but I have one condition." said Sean. "What would that be?" "I'm not wearing a suit." "I see, very well. I won't force you, but you must wear something formal. If not a suit, then a nice dress shirt and some black jeans." Sean looked through his things and he had those clothing issues solved. "Sir, I'll also need a place to stay and some directions to 2-A." The Dean opened a desk drawer and pulled out a charge card, complementary of his commander. "Go find yourself a nice apartment near tha Academy once classes are over, as for your guide..." KNOCK, KNOCK "Come in." ordered the Dean. The person who walked in was Takamichi Takahata. "Oh, Prof. Takahata. Perfect timing." Takahata noticed Sean, "Hello, you must be Negi's assistant. You're only a couple years older than him, from what I can tell." Sean nodded and they both turned back to the Dean. "Prof. I need you to take our young assistant to class 2-A and let him introduce himself. You may leave your bags here Sean." Sean got up and started out the door, "Thanks Dean Konoe." Takahata then started showing Sean to 2-A. "Alright girls, Class is about to begin." said a young, Negi Springfield. There were footsteps coming towords the classroom, "Relax, I'm sure you'll do fine Sean." "If you say so Takamichi." The door slid open and Prof. Takahata walked into the classroom. "Negi, girls, I'd like you to meet your new Assistant Professor. You can come in now." Sean walked through the door and stood next to Takahata. "Hello, my name is Sean Babin. I'll be your new Assistant Professor stating today." said Sean, bowing respectfully. All the girls stared at him, then one girl with bells in her hair got up and started to protest. "Prof. Takahata, you have to be joking. First we get stuck with a ten year old for a teacher and now we have some teenager walking in here and saying he's Negi's assistant?!" "Asuna, the Dean himself asked him to accept the job. He thought that it would be a good idea." said Takahata. Asuna sat back down in her chair and moped, "Yes sir." Category:Fan Fiction